Ang Chinito at ang Haponesa
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is my two Filipino shot story between the two filipino songs Chinito and Chinto Problems and it's all about both Akira and Yuni from Team Best which is based on DDR EXTREME 2/STRIKE. Yuni keeps imagining about Akira dancing together romantically in the first chapter while Akira keeps remembering about his problems with Yuni in the second and last chapter.
1. Chinito

**A/N: **Hi guys... DarkCrisan366 is here... This is my first filipino two shots story takes place in DDR EXTREME 2/STRIKE between the scenes in the upcoming chapter 14 and is based on ABS-CBN's Your Song presents: This is the filipino song between Yeng Constantino's Chinito and Enchong Dee's Chinito Problems. Eto ang story ko.

**Disclaimer: **Hindo ko own ang dalawang kantang ito pati mga DDR Characters.

**_Ang Chinito at ang Haponesa_**

**Chapter 1: **_Chinito_

Mula nag shopping sina Yuni, Emi at si Kari lahat ng mga magagandang damit, naalala niya pa din ang mistulad na bodyguard na Chinito na parati siya humahabol sa kanya.

"Uy, Yuni...? Mukhang lagi ka nananaginip?" Tanong ni Emi.

"Uh... Wala...? Naalala ko lang yung bodyguard ko? Minsan nga nakakainis siya kapag humahabol siya sa akin, kahit nakalusot ako para makalabas sa mansyon namin." sagot ni Yuni.

"Hmmm...? Siguro worry lang sayo? Kaya ka lagi ka nahahabulan sa kanya, eh." sabi ni Kari; Naiisip ni Yuni ang mga kinikilos ng bodyguard niyang Chinito na matangkad pa sya sa kapwa magaling sumayaw at na iimaginasyon nya sya magkasama sila sa kantang "Chinito" ay ang bodyguard niya na Chinito ay si Akira at nagsasayaw sila sa kantang ito. Biglang kumanta si Yuni ng "Chinito".

_Mapapansin mo ba_  
_ Kaya ang tulad ko_  
_ Kahit nasa sulok lang ng iyong mga mata_  
_ Mahuli mo kaya ang pagsulyap sa'yo_  
_ Kahit hindi naman ako ang iyong kaharap_  
_ Oh chinito_  
_ Balang araw ay, malalaman mo rin_

_At kung ikaw ay nakatawa  
Ako pa ba ay nakikita  
Nalilimutan ko ang itsura ko  
Kapag kausap na ikaw  
Sana naman ako'y pakinggan  
At nang ikaw ay malinawan  
Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paningin at damdamin  
Oh! Chinito... Chinito... _

Kumanta si Yuni ang kantang ito kahit ang Chinitong bodyguard niya ay nakashades at nagsasayaw pa rin sa kanya. Siya naman ay naka poppy white na damit at red jumper skirt. Nagsasayaw sila na parang ballroom dancing.

_Kung hindi inaantok_  
_ Kung hindi nasisilaw_  
_ Pwede bang malaman ko_  
_ May pag-asa pa kayang matatanaw_  
_ Bakit ba ang pungay ng bintana ng iyong mundo_  
_ Isang ngiti mo lang sakin_  
_ Ay baon ko hanggang sa pag-uwi_  
_ Oh chinito_  
_ Balang araw ay malalaman mo rin_

_At kung ikaw ay nakatawa  
Ako pa ba ay nakikita  
Nalilimutan ko ang itsura ko  
Kapag kausap na ikaw  
Sana naman ako'y pakinggan  
At nang ikaw ay malinawan  
Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paningin at damdamin  
Oh! Chinito... Chinito..._

Naiba na ang scenario na makita silang pareho sila nagbaballroom ang sayaw nila. Si Chinitong bodyguard ay napapahanga at ngiti sa kanya at silang dalawa ay nagibang style ng sayaw nila kahit kumakanta si Yuni.

_Sana naman ako'y pakinggan_  
_ At nang ikaw ay malinawan_  
_ Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paningin at damdamin_  
_ Ah sige tawa lang nang tawa_  
_ Ako pa ba ay nakikita_  
_ Nalilimutan ko ang itsura ko_  
_ Kapag kausap na ikaw_  
_ Sana naman ako'y pakinggan_  
_ At nang ikaw ay malinawan_  
_ Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paningin at damdamin_  
_ Oh! Chinito... Chinito..._

Sa huling verse ng kanta, makikita si Akira napaballroom si Yuni na parang romantikong na magkasama. Nagskip yung scenario na kung saan nagshopping kala Emi at Kari.

"Uy, Yuni...? Okay ka lang ba? Parang ka natutulala?" Na worry si Emi sa kilos ni Yuni at napagising siya.

"Wah?! Okay lang ako...? Hindi naman ako natutulala? Ayoko naman mangyari kung ako at ang bodyguard ko magkasama." Sabi ni Yuni at biglang na naiiyak kung may nagawa ni Chinitong bodyaguard.

"Easy ka lang, Yuni? Hindi naman gagawin sayo ni Akira ng mga ganyan." Kinakalma ni Emi si Yuni dahil dun at napansin ni Kari yan. Dahil alam niya ang kilos ni Akira at naiisip niya.

_Hay nako? Mahirap kung si Akira pumatol sayo. Parang lalabas kanya ay pedophile..._

Ngumiti si Kari while pinapanood sila Emi na kinakalma si Yuni sa pagiiyak niya dhil sa kakaisip kay Chinito bodyguard na si Akira. Kahit katorse anyos pa lang eto di pa yan pwede.

**(End of Chapter)**


	2. Chinito Problems

**A/N: **Eto ang huling bahagi ng one shot story ko na ito. Kung bakit si Chinitong bodyguard na si Akira ay may problema kay Yuni at lalo pa kung si Yuni na kilig na kilig sa kanya kahit napapalambing sa harapan niya o kaya pakitang katawan sa kanya na parang si Paulo Avelino. Aja Aja... Ayan na ang huling one-shot ay based ng Devianart ni foxyelie's DDR DUMP.

**Chapter 2: **_Chinito Problems_

After sila nag masahe sa spa, si Rage at si Retsu ay dismayado after nakita nila si Akira ay mas masculado siya kaysa mga lalakeng dancers katulad nila nung oras na naglalakad sila pauwi sa bahay niya.

"Okay ka lang, Reiji? Parang banas na banas ka after nangyari kanina?" Tanong ni Retsu.

"Bakit pa ako mababanas. Paano ako magugusto ni Emi kung ganon sana katawan ko parang si Akira?" Sagot ni Rage at napansin ni Akira ito.

"Anong problema niyong dalawa? Bakit ako parating pinagdidiskitaan?"

"Eh...?"

**Flashback mula kanina: **

"Tara na kayong dalawa, baka pa tayo ma heat stroke kung tatagal tayo sa sauna." Sabi ni Akira at pagtayo niya, dun napansin nila Rage at ni Retsu ay masculado talaga siya sa likod pa lang at lumaki pa mga mata nila nung nakita siya.

"Uh... Akira?"

"Bakit?" Nagtaka si Akira hanggang sa pagtitig nila Rage at ni Retsu dahil malaking lalake siya at masculado pa.

"WAHHH?! Mas malaki ka kaysa kaming mga lalake?!" gulat ni Rage sa kanya.

"Oo nga... Mas masculado ka sa amin?" Na point out ni Retsu si Akira.

"Pasensya kayong dalawa kahit nagulat kayo sa kin." Nagpapatawad ni Akira si Rage at Retsu. "Ang pinakaimportante kahit nagensayo sa labanan ay pageeksersize. Siguro buong katawan ko lumaki."

"Ano ka ba?! Mas malaki ka kaysa kay Afro?" Sabi ni Rage ingit na ingit sa kanya.

**Flashback over:**

"Wala lang nainigit lang ako... Kasi baka hindi ako magustuhan ng girlfriend ko." sabi ni Rage at biglang nagsalita si Akira.

"Wag ka masyado kang ingitero, hindi maganda yun..."

"Siguro kung bakit si Yuni titig na titig sa yo, Hmmm?" sabi Retsu biglang namula si Akira sa pisngi.

"Ano ka ba? Di ko siya pwede mapatulan? May problema siya sa akin?"

"Ano ba yun?"

"Nung oras na bago ko na meet si Yuni sa bahay niya. Kahit mabait na batang yan kaso makulit siya." Sabi ni Akira nung naadmit niya yung problema niya kay Yuni.

"Teka, parang nangyari ng dati to ah... Paringan namin yan." Sabi ni Rage at biglang tumugtog ang kantang "Chinito Problems" at ginaya ni Akira ang kantang ito.

_ Gulat ako nang makilala kita  
Natulala sa tinatagong ganda  
Bakit 'di man lang kita napansin  
Siguro malabo lang paningin  
Oh bakit nga ba  
_

_Dati-rati walang kulay ang mundo  
Tumingkad ang lahat ng dahil sa'yo  
Saang sulok ka nga ba nanggaling  
Ang puso'y sabik sa'yong pagdating  
_

_Kapag ika'y kasama  
'Di ko mapigilang tumawa  
Ako'y tuwang-tuwa  
Kahit na magmukha pa akong ewan  
Ay okay lang  
Kay linaw nang paligid  
'Pag ikaw na ang kaharap  
Walang gustong makita kundi ikaw _

Biglang nagiba ng scene sa pangalawang stanza na kantang ito, kung saan na meet ni Akira si Yuni sa malaking bahay niya nung nagsimila ng trabaho niya sa pagiging bodyguard sa kanya hanggang nagbangaan silang dalawa hanggang kadalasan na sila magkasama.

_Nagsimula lahat sa "hi" at "hello_  
_Nagkabangga na ri't nagkasalubong _  
_Parang di na makapaghintay _  
_Na muli ikaw ay makasabay _  
_Oh kailan nga ba_

Sa sunod na araw ng trabaho ni Akira, Nagspspiya si Yuni sa kwarto niya kung saan siya nagbibihis ng damit niya. Pagtitig sa kanya, ay masculadong lalake sa likod pa lang. Biglang kilig na kilig si Yuni pagatapos niya nakita siyang nakashirtless at biglang napagtakbo siya sa sobrang kilig. Nagtataka si Akira kung bakit tinititigan si Yuni sa kanya.

_Sana naman ay may pag-asa ako  
Kapag inamin 'tong nadarama ko  
Dahil 'di ko na palalampasin  
Ang araw na malalaman mo rin  
_

Sa chorus ng kantang ito, na imagine ni Akira ang pagmamahalan nila Yuni while nagyayakapan silang dalawa, nagpapakitang lambing sa kanya, o may gusto sa kanya na mamahalin siya ng sobrang sobra.

_Kapag ika'y kasama _  
_'Di ko mapigilang tumawa _  
_Ako'y tuwang-tuwa _  
_Kahit na magmukha pa akong ewan _  
_Ay okay lang _  
_Kay linaw nang paligid _  
_'Pag ikaw na ang kaharap _  
_Walang gustong makita kundi ikaw_

Hindi naisip ni Akira na naging malabong tao siya at hindi niya masabi ang lahat ng paramdam niya kay Yuni. Paano niya masasabi sa kanya kung lagi niya hinahabol si Yuni pagatapos niya makalusot sa gate ng bahay nila?

_ Labo-labo, ba't 'di ko pa masabi  
Labo-labo, ba't 'di ko pa masabi  
Labo-labo, paano sasabihin sa'yo  
_

Nag iba ng scene kung saan sila magkatabi at si Yuni ay tuwang tuwa sa kanya kahit ganon pa rin ang itsura niya at gusto niya pagkinggan ang damdamin niya ay nabihag sa kanya hanggang muntik na sila maghalikan at biglang nagulat siya na lumayo si Yuni sa kanya.

_At kung ikaw ay nakatawa _  
_Ako pa ba ay nakikita _  
_Nalilimutan ko ang itsura ko _  
_Kapag kausap na ikaw _  
_Sana naman ako'y pakinggan _  
_At nang ikaw ay malinawan _  
_Dahil nabihag mo ang aking paningin _  
_At damdamin_

_Kapag ika'y kasama _  
_'Di ko mapigilang tumawa _  
_Ako'y tuwang-tuwa _  
_Kahit na magmukha pa akong ewan _  
_Ay okay lang _  
_Kay linaw nang paligid _  
_'Pag ikaw na ang kaharap _  
_Walang gustong makita kundi ikaw_

Nag iba ng scene kung saan nasalaysay niya ang kwento nila Rage at Retsu ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

_Labo-labo, ba't 'di ko pa masabi  
Labo-labo, ba't 'di ko pa masabi  
Labo-labo, paano sasabihin sa'yo _

Pag tapos ng kantang ito, dun nalaman nila Rage at Retsu ang lahat ng problema niya kay Yuni.

"Wow... mukhang kilig na kilig si Yuni sayo ah, Akira?"

"Ayoko lang sana sabihin sa inyo to. Alam ko iiyak si Yuni kapag may nagawa ako hindi maganda." Sabi ni Akira pag ngiti niya.

"Tama nga siya, Tara balik na tayo siguro magagalit yung mga babae kasama sa atin." inalok ni Retsu kala Rage at Akira.

"Oo nga pala , ang obligasyon ko ay protektahan si Yuni. Ayoko muna isipin ang pag-ibig." Sabi ni Akira pumayag sa sinabi ni Retsu.

"Tara na nga..." At ang huli silang tatlo ay naguwi sa bahay nila Akira bago pa dumating sina Emi, Kari at Yuni.

**(End of Chapter)**


End file.
